If they won't notice him, maybe they'll notice his body
by CanadasButt
Summary: No one notices Canada, even though he's the second largest country in the world. Matthew is desperate for people to notice him and, as a last resort, sees if his body could be of any help. Warnings: Loads of smut, Canada is depressed! Canada x Everyone
1. Chapter 1

Who?

Matthew Williams.

Who?

Canada.

Who?

Matthew Williams.

Who?

Canada.

It was an ongoing mantra in his head. Whenever asked the question, Matthew would respond without missing a beat. He didn't understand how he could get forgotten so easily; he was the second biggest country. Maybe it was his small stature? His quiet voice? Or maybe he wasn't a country at all. Maybe he was dead, or a ghost. Though that isn't a realistic concept. If he wasn't real, dead, or a ghost, then why would he have to meet up with Prime Minister Harper, and how would he be alive for over 146 years? Maybe it was some sick joke. A sick, twisted joke played on him by all the other countries.

The country idly twirled one of his rolling locks of blonde hair around his pencil. He had been late to this world meeting- though, of course, no one noticed him quietly slip in and take a seat next to the sleeping Greece. His favourite bear, Kumakiji, was seated obediently on his owner's lap. Even the ice bear forgot who is owner was, and they have been together for as long as Matthew could remember! He pushed his golden hair back and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead. Thinking about his was making his head throb.

Matthew didn't notice when a break was called and the other countries stood. He only snapped back into reality when a rough hand patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Canada!" The loud voice of his brother spoke, sounding to be right next to his ear. Matthew glanced up, staring at Alfred past the frame of his glasses.

"Do you have to be so lou-" "Do you have to be so quiet?" Alfred laughed, not even letting the poor man finish his sentence.

Matthew chewed on his lip and gradually stood from the plush chair.

"I was wondering if you want to come to lunch with me." Alfred grinned all too happily and followed his younger brother out of the conference room. Italy was complaining to Germany by the door on how his speech needed more 'pazazz' and 'pasta' and 'pretty ladies'.

"I don't know, Alfred. I'm not one for fast food." Matthew shrugged half-heartedly and fixed his grip on Kumakichi, locking his arms just under the bear's arms. Kimijoro was staring at Alfred like he was some beast. Which is half true.

Before Alfred could complain and beg further, someone whacked him upside the head. "Ow, what the Hell?" He snapped, turning his head to see a un-amused Arthur and a jolly looking Francis.

"You git, don't poison-" There was a small glance in his direction. "Matthew... with your greasy food!" For some reason, though this time wasn't that different from others, Matthew's chest hurt from the obvious forgetfulness of his former guardian. He didn't know why it mattered to him this time.

With that, an argument broke out between the two irritable countries, and somehow Francis got involved. Matthew took this as his sign to book it. He wandered down the halls of the building, unsure of where he was going. Every step further from the other countries he took, the worse the pain in his chest grew. There was a arrogant pressure behind his eyes and a building lump in his throat, both threatening to bring Matthew to tears. Like a bat out of Hell, Matthew ran down the hallways of the conference building until he knew it was safe to slide down the wall and break into a fit of unwanted tears.

Kumakiki stared up at his owner, beady eyes wide with worry. He nudged his head into Matthew's lap and nuzzled against him in a comforting matter.

"Please." He mumbled. Matthew knew how limited his bears vocabulary was, though he was able to understand what he meant.

Rubbing his eyes, Matthew uncurled from his position and took a few solid breaths. "I'm sorry, Kuma..." He whispered and calmly stroked his companion. "I'm getting sick of it. The other countries ignoring me, I mean... I'm the second biggest country! I have a stable economy, right? My population might be small, but we do lots... r-right?" His voice wavered at the end and he pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to calm down. "I just want to be involved- I want to be noticed."

Matthew felt a pressure on his lap as Kumajirou- that's it, that's his name- climbed onto his lap. Canada smoothed his fingers through Kumajirou's soft fur. All he needed was an idea. Anything to make the countries notice him.

So there he sat, for at most two hours, thinking up a plan.

And a plan he came up with. It wasn't a good plan- it was downright terrible. He would have never brought himself that low.

Time's have changed, though, and Matthew's crave for attention and affection has grown, and will keep growing if things continued going as they were. With a shaky sigh, he stood up. Francis would be the first he would approach, and the easiest. The world meeting would last for at least another week and a half, and even after that he could hopefully contact other countries.

Matthew, without checking back at the conference room, left the building with Kumajiko in his hands, called a cab, and left to his hotel room in the midst of New York city. The meeting might not be over (knowing the other countries, it probably was), but Matthew missed enough to not care.

Back in the safe confinement of his room, Matthew plopped Kumari on a small chair and fell back onto the bed, not bothering with removing his clothes or performing any other before bed essentials. His thoughts began racing as he stared intently up at the textured ceiling.

Should he call Francis now?

What would he do?

What if it didn't work?

He pushed all anxieties out and focused on preparing a proper, formal plan.

First, call up Francis.

Matthew leaned onto his side and grabbed his cell phone that was hardly ever touched. He never found a need to use it for anything other than business matters. He searched through his list of numbers until he found the one filed 'Filthy pervert'. A small grin crossed his features. Oh, he would take that back after his plan was in formation. He pressed the number and put the phone to his ear, waiting for his Papa to pick up.

A few beeps later and the line on the other end picked up.

"Oui? Matthieu?"

Oh. He remembered. "Hello, Francis?" Matthew nearly purred into his phone. "I was wondering, if, um, you would like to come to my room, for a drink or something...?" He worried down on his bottom lip as he waited for a response.

There was slight ruffling on the other side before Francis, sounding a bit more excited, answered, "Oui, oui, that would be wonderful, mon chérie. I'll be over in a moment."

"Alright." Matthew said, his lips twitching upwards. They both bid each other farewell and hung up. Matthew rolled off the bed and padded into the bathroom. He would need to make himself look half-decent for this. Francis would be here any moment, so he would have to hurry. All the countries had the privilege of having rooms in the same hotel booked for all of them. It was a surprise Alfred remembered to get Matthew a room.

Matthew fixed himself up in the mirror, though he mostly only just combed his hair. He was tempted to try some cover up, his eyes had slight bruises under them from having to wake up 'early' for the world meetings, but a knock at the door stopped him. He hesitantly walked to the door, and, taking a few deep breaths to pump himself up for this, he pried open the door and stared up at his previous guardian.

The sudden realization of how stupid his plan was hit him like a wave, and his face turned bright red. Francis cocked a brow at him but didn't say anything.

"B-Bonjour, Francis." Matthew stuttered nervously and held the door open for the other to enter. Francis returned the greeting and walking inside, sitting down on the bed across from where Kumakino still sat. Matthew pushed Kumaji off the chair and took his place.

Francis smirked at him and leaned forward. "I know you're not a drinker, Matthieu. What is the real reason you asked me to come here?"

Matthew's face turned an impressive shade of red and he lowered his head, silky hair covering his face. He should just be honest. He didn't know if he could, but he somehow managed squeaked out, "I want to have sex with you!"

There was a heavy silence in the room. Matthew knew his plan would fail, and now the embarrassment was bearing down on him. This was the worst thing he could've done. He was about to apologize when a gentle touch forced his head up.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Francis murmured, staring into Matthew's widening violet eyes. He stared at Matthew with a serious expression, their faces breaking into each others personal bubble.

"Yes." Matthew gave the honest reply, his blush deepening. Of course he had had sex before. Countries are still relatively human, they have urges. That was Matthew's explanation for this. An urge.

"I'll have sex with you, mon petit ours."

Francis gave one of his infamous smiles, and Matthew couldn't help but return it. He opened his mouth, set on putting his good Canadian manners to use, but Francis stopped him from saying anymore with his own lips.

The kiss surprised Matthew at first, but in all good time he returned it. When Francis felt his gesture being repeated he added passion to the kiss, his head tilting for better access to the younger blonde and his tongue darting out to wet Matthew's bottom lip. Everything his Papa did surprised Matthew, but nonetheless he opened his mouth to let Francis' tongue roam.

Coming from Francis it was neat and perfect, and Matthew was having a hard time keeping up with the perfection. He was so into the kiss he didn't notice when Francis let his hands slide down Matthew's body to rest on his hips. He was pulled out of the chair and led to the bed. Only when the back of his knees hit the bed did he pull back with a small squeak.

He fell back onto the bed and Francis climbed on top of him, pulling him into another kiss immediately. One hand was holding was beside Matthew's head and holding up Francis' body, while the other crept up Matthew's shirt. He shivered at the cold touch.

Slender fingers brushed against his nipples, already set to perk them up.

Matthew moaned to the touch.

Matthew didn't pay attention to what happened next.

Wow okay uh first chapter is short, forgive me for that.

When I was making this I just wanted a bunch of smut and whore Canada, but I couldn't do that to my poor baby! So I developed a 'plot' and this happened.

I'm so sorry.

This might be triggering to some people so if you don't like Canada having sex with lots of people then becoming depressed then _please_ don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia


	2. Chapter 2

It was better than Matthew expected. Francis was gentle and romantic at first, aiming to please Matthew as well as himself, and he only got rougher when Matthew begged him too. Though the next morning Matthew's lower body was aching and he woke up curled against a naked, sleeping Francis. Even sleeping after a wild night of thrusting, France was beautiful.

With a quiet groan and as much effort as he could muster up, Matthew wiggled away from Francis and off of the bed. When he stood up his legs felt weak and a shocking pain throbbed in his lower back.

"Shit..." He hissed through clenched teeth and waddled into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the large mirrors. His body was littered with love marks and his hair was matted up and- Oh, God, what was that trailing down his thigh?

Matthew was quick to step into the shower and wash away all of last nights sweat. He foamed shampoo through his hair while staring intently at the pure white wall of the shower. Was he making the right decision doing this? He should hope so. It did feel good after all, though he was sure he was terrible at pleasing his partner. Maybe he would learn. Hopefully

Matthew took his time in the shower, only coming out when a knock at the door and the sleepy voice of Francis rushed him out.

He came out of the bathroom only robed with a towel around his waist. His hips felt slightly better after the warm shower.

Standing right in front of the door was Francis, and when Matthew came out he pulled him in an embrace by his hips.

"That was fun, Mattieu." Francis whispered into the younger country's ear, brushing his wet hair behind his ear. "We'll do it again sometime, oui?"

Without making a noise, Matthew nodded.

The two split, Matthew to get dressed and Francis to do whatever he does in the morning.

While he was tugging on his clothing Matthew wondered who he would approach next. Him calling Francis and asking to have sex was a miracle on it's own, and Matthew had no idea how to approach any other countries. Besides his brother and Arthur, but that would be awkward. He only asked Francis first because Francis was rather well known for his experiences in bed.

His maple leaf hoodie came on last, and then he was ready for the day. He would probably wear this all day, even during the conference.

Francis left the bathroom in his birthday suit, causing Matthew to cover his eyes, causing Francis to chuckle.

"Francis! Th-That's indecent, cover yourself up!" Matthew huffed angrily, eyes still covered by his hands.

"Oh, please! You were begging for it last night." Francis said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Matthew gasped softly and choked on the air in his lungs.

"I'm going to get breakfast, hurry up and get dressed if you want to come." Of course, Matthew was quick to change the subject.

With a wave of his hand Francis went to get dressed. It didn't take long for him to pretty himself up, though Matthew had to insist that his hair was fine so they could go get something to fill his growling belly.

Matthew looked around the room, trying to find his pet polar bear. He found the ball of white fluff sleeping under the bed and decided it might be best to leave him behind, even though he would feel awkward without his little security blanket.

The duo walked down the hallways of the hotel, conversing back and forth with each other. It was peaceful. The entire building had been booked solely for the countries; not a human in sight.

"Do you wish to go to the buffet or somewhere else?" Matthew asked politely, tilting his head to the other man.

"The buffet sounds nice!" Francis cooed and the two went off to the buffet.

Matthew wasn't expecting many countries to be there, for it was still early.

He definitely wasn't expecting his brother to come barreling towards him and engulf him in a big hug that upset his backside further.

"Alfred? W-Wha-"

"Mattie! Quickly, get away from that pervert!" Alfred dragged his brother away by his wrist, but the older 'pervert' nation still followed after with a childish grin.

They all ended up at a table sitting together with Arthur soon joining them.

"It should so be illegal!" Alfred hollered, making comical hand gestures with his words.

"That's dumb! No way in Hell would anyone ever want to make that legal." Arthur bit back.

"I don't see a problem in making it illegal to not have Mc Donalds at least once a day." Alfred was enjoying his burger along with his debate. No one had a clue how someone could eat that so early in the day. Matthew, Francis, and Arthur were just having their normal breakfasts. Burgers were probably Alfred's normal breakfast. Oh, Matthew hoped his brother was eating more than just junk food. How did he even stay fit? Football?

"You're an idiot." Arthur groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temple.

"Stupid is as stupid... What did Forrest Gump say?" Alfred asked no one in particular.

"How do you expect us to know one of your stupid movies?" Arthur snapped, lowering his hands to his lap. That comment started off a whole other argument.

Matthew glanced at Francis, blushing when he noticed the other nation was staring at him. Both quickly averted their gazes.

"Isn't the first conference going to start soon?" Matthew said. Of course, neither of the bickering countries heard him.

Francis did.

"Ah, yes. Amérique, Angleterre, Matthieu is right." Francis purred while brushing silky strands out of his face.

"Huh?" Arthur croaked, letting go of the collar of Alfred's dress shirt. He looked at the clock on the wall and then back to the others. "Oh, I guess you're right."

There was hardly another nation in the room with them.

"Let's get going!" Alfred said and jumped up. "The working-maid-people-things will clean up the table, so don't worry about it."

So off the four went, naturally Matthew falling behind them. Unlike the norm, Francis strayed behind with Matthew. Neither spoke, but they liked it that way.

They arrived to the room seeing things starting off as usual. Alfred was spewing out an idiotic idea, Arthur was beating on him, and everyone was arguing. Perfectly normal.

Matthew sat down in an empty seat and Francis took the one next to him, and the two waited for the three hours of their morning conference to be over.

The three hours were cut short and everyone was quick to leave. All except Matthew. He always stayed behind to clean up the mess that all the other idiots- countries left. It was a good time for him to relax and think; when he was cleaning. It might sound weird, but it worked. Also when he was cooking and playing hockey.

Except he wasn't the only one staying behind today.

"Fottuti idioti." An Italian accent cursed out as the hot-headed Romano paced back and forth. He seemed to be fuming with anger.

Matthew knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but intervene. "Um, excuse me, Romano...?" Matthew shied out and wrung his fingers together nervously. "Might I ask if you are okay?" He and South Italy haven't ever really talked to each other, so chances of Romano recognizing him were slim to none.

Romano directed his glare to the jumpy Canadian. "Eh, America? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Matthew cringed under his hard glare. "I'm Canada." He mumbled out nervously. He played with the hem of his hoodie, wishing he would've brought Kumayiro.

"Oh." Romano grumbled, some of the hard edge to his voice softening. "Well if you must know I'm sick and tired of all those fucking idiot countries doing nothing in these stupid meetings. Why else would we be here for!?" Romano went on with a little rant, Matthew politely listening.

The poor, brown-haired nation seemed so stressed. Maybe Matthew could- Oh. Maybe Matthew could help both of them. This was going to be way harder than with Francis, but he would have to try.

Taking a deep breath, he said with all the confidence he could, "I could help you relax... if you want." He hoped he wasn't blushing too much.

Romano seemed confused, so Matthew had no choice but to gently push him onto one of the plush chairs. He didn't curse or kick Matthew in the gut, surprisingly. Matthew knelt on the ground before him and looked up at him through thick lashes.

He put a shaky hand over Romano's crotch. "Do you want me to?" He murmured softly. When he didn't get a response, only a stare, he took it as a yes.

He began gently palming Romano's crotch, feeling a sense of guilt and pride as he felt it stiffen. He sat on his heels and carefully unzipped Romano's pants. The pants came off, landing near his ankles, and Romano was left in his underwear decorated with small tomatoes.

Matthew grinned, earning an embarrassed grunt from Romano. It was adorable, but he didn't tell him.

He pressed his lips against the bulge before tugging them off to join Romano's pants by his feet.

Romano's cock jumped to life and Matthew sheepishly wrapped his hands around the base. He glanced up at Romano again, just to double check. Romano stared back at him, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open.

Matthew looked back down to the dick in his hands. His tongue darted out to lick the slit once, twice, three times before he took the head in. Romano shivered. Matthew purred and licked the slit once more before going down further onto Romano's cock.

He's never given a blowjob before. He had no idea what to do.

He did the best he could, curling his lips over his teeth so they wouldn't scrape against the sensitive muscle and flattening his tongue along the bottom. The more he took the fuller his mouth got.

He pulled back slowly, and when only the tip was in his mouth he went back down at a painfully slow pace.

"Fuck..." Matthew heard Romano curse from above him and two hands tangled into Matthew's soft locks.

Matthew swallowed more of his cock, his pace growing faster and his tongue tracing up and down the length.

He wanted to try something. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself further onto Romano, only stopping when his nose pressed against his pubic bone. Romano gasped softly when Matthew swallowed a few times before pulling completely off with his own gasp, pumping Romano's cock. The sounds Romano was making were very pleasing.

He licked from the tip down to the base, sucking gently on the flesh. He cupped his balls and dragged his tongue up the length again and took the head into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down Romano's cock, his hands gripping onto Romano's thighs and rubbing them gently. He pulled back to get a look at the throbbing, wet masterpiece in front of him.

Matthew was about to go down on him again when he felt a small tugging on his hair.

"Wait..." Romano grumbled, staring intensely down onto Matthew.

"Hmm?" Matthew hummed, not bothering to wipe the precum or spit dripping down the side of his mouth.

Romano didn't speak, only stared at Matthew for a moment. "I want to fuck you."

Matthew pursed his lips and stared up at Romano before answering with a small nod. Before climbing onto Romano's lap he rid himself of his pants and maple leaf undergarments, embarrassed to see he was half hard himself.

"I- um, need to..." Matthew mumbled nervously. His legs were on either side of Romano's lap and his chest was pressed against the others. He stuffed three fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva and not daring to make eye contact with Romano.

When his fingers were dripping he pulled them out with a small pop and brought them to his backside, playing with the ring of muscle before sticking a finger in with a small groan.

Romano watched him thrust his finger in and out with a look of interest. Matthew was quick to add in another finger to join the first. Romano sat up straight and reached between Matthew's legs, nudging one of his own fingers into the mix with Matthew's, earning a small moan.

Matthew thrust against the three fingers, his cock becoming fully erect.

He took the fingers in deeper and deeper till his knuckles were pressed against his anus. He wiggled and curled his fingers, trying to find that one spot.

Romano curled his finger, pressing it against the spongy spot that caused Matthew to wail out in pleasure.

"T-There!" He cried out, pushing back onto their fingers and moaning when Romano repeated the action.

When Matthew knew he would be okay to take Romano in, he pulled out his fingers and Romano followed suit.

"I'm gonna... do it now." Matthew murmured softly and positioned himself over Romano's painfully hard dick. He lowered himself down onto Romano, gripping onto his shoulders to steady himself.

A small moan came from him and he tried loosening his grip on the other.

"Romano..." He whined when he was fully seated.

"Lovino," Romano grunted softly and gripped onto Matthew's hips. "Call me Lovino."

Matthew nodded and quietly repeated, "Lovino..."

Lovino pulled him up by his hips ever so slightly and let gravity slam him back down. Matthew whimpered and started repeating the pleasurable motion, each time he slammed down onto Lovino's cock he moaned louder.

Lovino started to thrust up to meet Matthew, the grip he had on his hips growing tighter. There would be bruises later.

Matthew fell forward, his head resting on Lovino's shoulder. His neck was in perfect view and Lovino couldn't keep back his urge to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, giving it an apologetic suck.

He would ask why there were other marks later.

Matthew shifted on Lovino's lap and the next thrust caused Matthew to cry out in pleasure. His prostate was hit again.

"Lovino! Again!" He begged, gyrating his hips to try and press against the sweet spot again. Lovino gladly obliged.

Matthew's mouth hung open in a silent cry as his sweet spot was abused by Lovino's generous cock.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, but neither Matthew nor Lovino cared at the moment. All they cared about was going faster- harder- fufilling eachothers needs.

Lovino had started picking Matthew up by his hips and bouncing him onto his dick, each thrust stabbing into Matthew's prostate and earning a loud mewl.

Lovino started peppering kisses along Matthew's neck, jaw line, and face, until their lips met in a hot, sloppy kiss.

Tongues clashed together in a passionate dance- no one really knew who shoved their tongue into who's mouth. They didn't care. Their lips met each other again and again with wet sounds.

Matthew brought a shaky hand down to his dripping cock and pumped it to match each of Lovino's harsh thrusts. There was a tightening pressure in his stomach- he was close.

"I-I'm- g-gonna..." Matthew gasped, voice hardly breaking through the sounds of sex.

"Me too..." Lovino grunted, his thrusts loosing all rhythm and turning animalistic.

It wasn't long before Lovino's thrusts turned weak and shaky and he came into Matthew's ass. Matthew wasn't that far behind, quickly covering his head with his hand to keep from spilling his seed all over the two of them.

Neither of the nations moved from their pile of shaky, panting limbs for a moment.

Lovino's hands were still on Matthew's hips and he was still buried in him.

"Mmh," Matthew finally sighed with content, pulling back to stare down at his current lover. "Feel better?"

Lovino nodded, leaning up to connect their lips in a softer kiss. "Yeah, thank you, Matthew."

Matthew didn't remember telling Lovino his name.

**Okay! Second chapter!**

**This would've been out earlier if I hadn't gone skating for the whole day... **

**I used Google translate for Romano's Italian, so forgive me. **

_**Fottuti idioti**_**: Fucking idiots**

**Me and my friend have been planning the rest of the story, but if anyone has any requests for countries they would like to see Canada with, don't be afraid to ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went on perfectly normally.

After the two blushing countries cleaned up their mess, they left. Not before Lovino pulled Matthew into a lip-bruising kiss, though. Matthew limped out of the conference room with an ear-to-ear grin.

Lunch came and went, Matthew sitting with his dysfunctional 'family'. He didn't understand why countries had 'brothers' and 'sisters' and 'fathers' and 'mothers'. It's not like they are actually related. These conferences would be really awkward if everyone was related. To Matthew's disgust, Alfred was once again eating burgers. Matthew had a plate of poutine in front of him (he was greatfull that they had food from all the countries of the world. He couldn't last going a few weeks without poutine)

After lunch Matthew didn't have anything to do until the next conference, so he just wandered throughout the building with his own thoughts. Was having sex with the other nations really the only way to get them to notice him? There must be other ways. He could start World War 3. He could start acting more like Alfred, but everyone knows that is the impossible. With his sad little mind already stuck down the wrong path, Matthew decided that yes, it was the only way they would notice him.

A soft melody on a piano stopped Matthew in his tracks. He pushed up his glasses and started towards the noise. It was beautiful, really. Matthew always had a taste for good, classical music like this. He had no idea how Justin Beiber came out of him, but he always let his brother take the blame for that.

Matthew found himself in a beautiful bright room. Off in a corner was a grand piano, and Austria was in front of it playing the song Matthew had heard. He sheepishly approached, playing with the hem of his red hoodie, and leaned against the large instrument.

"Uh, you play ve-very well, Austria." Matthew smiled nervously, not making eye contact with the older nation.

"Huh? Alfred? Since when have you cared for my music?" Was the sharp reply from Austria. It made Matthew cringe.

"I'm Canada..." Matthew sighed softly.

"Er, my mistake." Austria hurried out. He had stopped playing the piano. "But, no matter, I never knew you enjoyed classical music."

"I do. I like a bunch of different types of music, though classical and screamo are my favourite." Matthew smiled and nodded.

Austria was silent for a moment before he chuckled softly. "Screamo? You like screamo music?"

Matthew pouted and felt his cheeks tint pink. Why was it so weird for him to like screamo? "Y-Yeah! I listen to it when something bad happens or when I'm angry. It really helps."

Another chuckle from Austria. "I would never see you as the type. It's a pleasant surprise."

"So-" Matthew started, quick to change the subject. "What were you playing?"

"A little excerpt from Beethoven. One of his more unknown pieces."

"It was nice. You're very admirable." Matthew didn't notice the blush that crept upon Austria's features.

"Ah, well, thank you." Austria coughed awkwardly and pushed up his glasses. "Did you come here for any reason?"

Matthew was quick to shake his head. "Uh, no. I just heard you playing and it was very nice... uh... yeah. I can leave if you want."

Now it was Austria's turn to shake his head. "You can stay, if you wish, Canada. Um," Matthew could tell how awkward Austria was feeling. "Can you play?"

"Yes, but I'm not that good."

Austria shifted over on the bench and motioned for Matthew to sit down. "Show me what you got. I'm sure you're not as bad as you think you are."

Matthew reluctantly sat down, flexing his fingers before putting them on the keys. "Alright..." He murmured before he started to play a higher, soft piece. He tripped up in some areas, but other than that it was near professional.

Austria watched Matthew play with a muted awe. Not only was the song Matthew was playing beautiful, but the expressions Matthew put on while playing were breath taking. He seemed so into it and concentrated, and every once in a while his cute pink tongue would dart out. Austria was sure he even heard him humming to it. When he had finished he pulled his clammy hands back and folded them in his lap.

"Uh, yeah, not that good." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be dumb!" Austria gasped quickly. "You were beautifu- The song was beautiful and you played it so professionally."

Matthew's ears turned pink and he lowered his head. When he believed his blush had subsided, he raised his head to thank Austria for the praise. He never got it out, though. Austria had pressed their lips together.

Austria pulled back all too soon, gasping and stuttering out a blob of awkward apologies.

It shocked Matthew at first, but he soon realized how perfect this was in assisting him with his plan. Austria did make the first move, so now everything would be easier. Matthew inclined forward and connected their lips again.

It was Austria's turn to be shocked, but after a moment of encouraging from Matthew he kissed back. Matthew hesitantly flicked his tongue across Austria's bottom lip, expecting him to shyly open his mouth, yet he got a tongue shoved into his. Their tongues battled together, Matthew being no match for the older nation.

Matthew clung onto Austria's shoulder as he pulled him closer by his waist, his hands teasing Matthew by resting just under his shirt and not moving anywhere else.

Matthew tilted his head, gaining better intake to the kiss. Their tongues slid and curled around each other.

When Austria pulled back he was very flustered, probably more so than the Canadian.

No matter, he still grinned at Matthew and voiced, "Get on the piano."

With the top of the piano closed Matthew was able to push himself on top, Austria joining him soon after and placing himself between Matthew's spread legs to bring their mouths together in a gentle, loving kiss. At first it was without tongue, just two mouths moving against eachother. Matthew got impatient though, and he was quick to lure Austria's tongue against his. The kiss became heated and lustful, just like Matthew wanted.

Austria shlyly moved his hand to Matthew's crotch, rubbing the heel of his hand against the fabric of his jeans. It was rough, but Matthew didn't mind. It even made him harden all the quicker.

"Are you sure?" Austria murmured, his lips still pressed to Matthew's.

"Yes." The other nation said breathlessly. "Yes, hurry, please."

A soft noise came from Austria as he rid Matthew of his trousers. He spread Matthew's legs by his ankles and kissed the bulge in his boxers, prodding it with his tongue now and then. He adored every twitch and moan that came from Matthew. Austria pulled off his briefs, teasingly slow to a degree that made Matthew squirm.

When the second layer of clothing was removed Austria wasted no time in attacked Matthew's sensitive regions again. He first went to his testicles, licking and sucking on each of them one at a time. Matthew was panting harshly above Austria, his own hands pinching and twisting his nipples.

Austria hooked Matthew's legs over his shoulders, his mouth moving from his testicles to his hole. His tongue teased the hot ring of flesh, pushing in the slightest bit before pulling out again. When he at last shoved his tongue in a small cry came from Matthew, which became muffled when he covered his mouth with a hand. Austria thrust his tongue in and out a few times before leaning back to see the wet mess he made. He replaced his tongue with one of his long, slender fingers and looked up to see Matthew all hot and bothered.

"You sure?" Austria asked cautiously, earning a small groan from Matthew.

He lolled his head back on his shoulders and nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes, I'm sure."

Austria smiled sweetly and started a slow pace of thrusting his finger in and out and adding another one. He sciccored the two fingers in his hole, his thrusts growing faster and penetrating him deeper. Soon he added two more fingers in, bringing the count up to four fingers inside Matthew.

Matthew, feeling like he was getting too much of the attention, used his foot to rub Austria's crotch. There was a bulge that made Matthew smirk.

"You're getting excited just touching me?" He said flirtatiously.

Austria shot him an empty glare. "Shouldn't you be proud of that?"

"I am."

Austria rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up. He pulled his wet fingers out of Matthew and started to undo his own pants. He didn't pull them off all the way, only enough for his erection to be freed.

"When we do it," Matthew started. "Call me Matthew."

Austria glanced up at Matthew then quickly averted his gaze. "You can call me Roderich then."

Austria pushed Matthew down against the piano and hooked his legs over his hips. With the help of one of his hands he guided himself to Matthew's entrance and easily slipped in, earning a breathy gasp from his lover below. He pushed in bit by bit, only stopping when he was fully sheathed. He was going to wait for Matthew to adjust, but Matthew groaned for him to move.

So he did.

Roderich rapidly thrust into Matthew, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Matthews thighs. He could only imagine from the stifled moans coming from Matthew that he must be enjoying it.

"Roderich... f-feels so good..." He moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Harder..."

Austria grunted softly and hoisted Matthew's legs over his shoulders, thus getting a better angle to push his cock deeper into him and being able to slam into his prostate and make Matthew cry out in th at sweet voice of his.

"Again!" He begged softly, moaning out that one word each time Roderich managed to thrust into his sweet spot.

Matthew already felt a rushing heat go down to his crotch and tighten in his gut, but he couldn't finish first. To try and urge Roderich to come to completion before him he tightened himself around the others length, smirking at the positive grunt he got in response.

"Cum inside, Roderich... please... fill me up!" He moaned and held onto Austria's hands which had moved to clutch his soft thighs.

Roderich grunted and, with a few more animalistic thrusts, reached his limit, his seed filling up the smaller nations ass. He thrust a few more times, completely milking himself and bringing Matthew to the edge.

Matthew came with a sharp intake of breath and a moan that was muffled by the back of his hand.

Roderich let his weight fall ontop of Matthew, the two laying on top of the piano in a sweaty pile for a moment or two.

"Your piano is dirty..." Matthew said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry."

Roderich smiled against the skin of Matthew's neck, giving it a small kiss before pulling back. "It's okay. I will clean it up, Matthew." He planted another kiss on Matthew's sweaty forehead. "But, uhm, you should go back to your room and get cleaned up and maybe rest."

Matthew nodded and swung his legs over the piano. He picked up his discarded clothes and tugged them on, ignoring the sperm trailing down his stomach and thighs. There was a heavy silence in the room while the two men changed.

Before Matthew left, Austria broke the silence. "Uh, Matthew, if you so wish... we can do this again... sometime."

Even though Roderich couldn't see it, Matthew nodded and grinned. "Sure, Roderich." He said quietly to confirm.

Matthew limped out of the room, ignoring the nagging feeling that he liked the cum dripping from his hole. Maybe he should find Francis and see if he can remember him.

**-twiddles thumbs-**

**I went on a school trip.**

**I'm so sorry I forget to tell you all.**

**Forgive me and take this smut 3**

**Instead of making another chapter I just made this an extra long one... yay? **


	4. Chapter 4

It was hot.

Almost too hot.

Matthew wanted to take off his clothes. He tried lowering his hands, but they wouldn't budge. He remembered that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He was stark naked and his hands were bound above his head, which was pressed into the also too hot pillow.

Oh, right. He remembered what happened, now.

It was the day after his little fling with Lovino and Roderich. Matthew had bought enough foundation to cover his numerous lovemarks and he'd done some research (yes, research! He didn't want to get a prostate infection or something). Matthew had always been one of the more innocent nations, so all this new information was interesting. Especially the positions. Matthew wanted to try them all.

God. He was turning into a whore.

Not that he cared...

He rapidly shook his head and forced himself out of his train of thought and focused on the conference at his right side was Lovino, who had placed himself there when no one was looking and awkwardly smiled at Matthew. Alfred was on the other side, belting out a new type of robot that would push the Earth away from the sun. Matthew wanted to explain to him how the Earth depended on the sun to survive, but Arthur beat him to it.

Matthew rolled his eyes and put his cheek on his might take a while.

To his surprise, Matthew noted Ivan- er, big ol' Russia, staring right at him. He jerked slightly, his head slipping off his hand and cracking (rather painfully, he might add) against the table.

Alfred silenced, causing Arthur to silence. Since they were the only two nations speaking, there was an awkward silence in the air.

Alfred started laughing comically and slapping Matthew's back.

"Good job, Mattie, you broke your glasses!" He laughed, then continued on with his argument with Arthur.

Matthew squinted down at his glasses on the table, which had a leg snapped off when his head made contact with the wooden table.

He could feel the eyes of some other countries still set on him and his face burned from embarrassment.

Great.

For the rest of the meeting he was squinting down at his glasses, sometimes pulling them up to his face to try and see the damage. It was no use. He was as blind as a bat.

But that's saying something. Bats actually have quite a good vision.

When the meeting was called to a close Matthew carefully stood up, gathering his broken glasses and shoving them into his pocket. He didn't have a replacement, so, unless he found some cheapo glasses in cheapo New York city, he wouldn't be able to see for the next two weeks.

Someone tapped on his shoulder and Matthew turned to squint up at the dark-haired person in front of him.

"Um... not to be rude or anything... but I can't see... so who are you?" He blinked then widened his eyes, as if that would change his way of seeing.

"Roderich." Was the slight reply. "I, uh, saw what happened to your glasses."

Matthew choked down his response of 'Everyone did'.

"And, I, uh, I would like to give you my glasses until you can find a new pair. I always bring an extra with me... And we're probably around the same prescription."

Matthew could tell how awkward Austria seemed, so he smiled reassuringly. Before he uttered out a response Roderich had taken off his glasses and placed them on Matthew. Some things were a little blurry, but still better than before.

"Thank you, Roderich." Matthew said faintly.

"Elizabeta, I need some assistance-" Roderich called out for the female nation as he walked away from Matthew, but not before giving him another smile.

Matthew started off for his room again. He didn't want to keep these glasses for too long, Roderich needed them... even though he had a second pair. Matthew would grab some money and head out.

A wall of a man stopped him, though.

Matthew hadn't noticed him, but Russia had been walking towards Matthew down the hallway and Matthew had bumped right into him.

"Ah, Russi-"

"Ivan." He was interrupted.

"Sorry, Iva-"

Once again, he was interrupted. "Francis told me what you and him had done. I saw you and Roderich yesterday. Is little Mattvey become a маленькая шлюха?"

Matthew felt an embarrassing burn make its way from his face down to his chest. He understood perfectly well what Ivan had said- countries know all other languages. He did not fancy Ivan calling him a 'little whore'. Though- No. He stopped himself there. There's nothing to 'though' about. He did not like Ivan calling him a whore.

"S-So what if I did?" He squeaked out, causing his embarrassment to grow. "So what if I am?"

Ivan grinned down at him and Matthew took a nervous step backwards.

"That is the answer I was looking for!" He said in a sing-song tone. "I was wondering... if little Mattvey would like to become one with Russia?"

Matthew's brows raised, then knit together in thought. This was... weird. A pleasant surprise.

"Why not...?" Matthew said with a nervous shrug.

Ivan's grin grew and he dragged Matthew along with him.

Matthew's thighs twitched, his butt pushing further into the air as the vibrator seemed to grow faster inside him. He tried pulling his hands down to touch his leaking cock- touch anything.

"Ivan...!" He moaned, hips grinding against nothing. If anyone told him earlier that day that he would be trying to bring himself over the edge in front of Russia he would've laughed in their face. Or just quietly giggle.

"Please, Ivan..." Matthew begged aimlessly, turning his head so his forehead was pressed against the sweaty pillow and so he could stare between his legs. Ivan was seated on a chair right in front of the bed, grinning like a child on Christmas as he toyed with the younger country.

"Please what?"

"Please! Touch me! Or let me touch myself... a-anything... Ivan, I'm desperate..." For a little emphasis he shook his rump. Ivan chuckled lightly and turned the dial on the remote, bringing the speed of the vibrations all the way up.

Matthew nearly screamed in pleasure, his back arching and his arms straining against the bindings.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Matthew cried, his hips gyrating whoreishly. He could feel his own sexual juices trailing down his thighs, and it only turned him on all the more. "Fuck me! Ivan!"

Ivan stood up, giving Matthew a sense of false hope. He only undid the leather straps holding his wrists together to flip him onto his back and redo the straps. On the bedside table (Matthew called it the sex shelf) Ivan grabbed two more leather straps. He pinned Matthew's legs near his head and tied his ankles to the headboard, leaving him open for him to see. For the cherry on top, he silenced Matthew's erotic moans with a ballgag.

"Don't be too loud, маленькая шлюха. We don't want anyone else hearing you!"

Matthew's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gnawed on the plastic in his mouth.

Ivan pressed his pointer finger against the tip of Matthew's straining cock. The light contact made Matthew jerk his hips up, begging for more attention.

Another stupid chuckle from stupid the stupid Ivan who wouldn't just fucking fuck Matthew already. "You must want me badly, да?"

Matthew nodded and jerked his hips.

"Slutty little Matthew...~!" Ivan sang and started sorting through the shelf full of goods again. He pulled out a small bullet shaped object with an elastic band tied to it and a remote fit with a strap. He grabbed onto the edge of the large vibrator that had been filling up his little Matthew, thrusting it in and out a few times to viciously attack his prostate. The wiggles and muffled moans Matthew made were to die for.

When he at last pulled out the toy he replaced it with the bullet, making sure it pressed snuggly against Matthew's prostate. He began to set the strap and remote on Matthew's thigh, all while listening to his ragged pants and heavy breaths. Everything was set up and ready. He leaned backwards and harshly rubbed his straining erection through the tight fabric of his jeans.

"Break's over, Mattvey!" Ivan said happily and pulled out his large dick. The size of it surprised Matthew, but he wasn't afraid. His cock gave a little twitch of excitement at it. Ivan pressed the button on the vibrator, starting it up, and shoved himself into Matthew's wet hole.

Matthew's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears of pleasure brimming in the corners of his eyes.

Ivan started to immediately thrust in at a fast pace, his hips snappy and going in deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Matthews muffled moans were growing louder and more frequent, not that either of the two cared at the moment how loud they were.

Ivan pressed his hand onto Matthew's stomach, laughing when he felt a familiar bulge.

"Mattvey is so small and beautiful." He sighed happily, leaning forward and gripping onto Matthew's ankles to get a better angle. Ivan picked up Matthew's hips and pushed closer against him, smiling as the boy nearly melted into the mattress below.

Their position was a rather odd one- Matthew's legs over his head and his hips elevated high while Ivan pounded into him. He was practically upside down. If this went any longer he would-

He groaned loudly and widened his violet eyes and tried to push the gag out of his mouth, but it was held in place. Ivan saw his struggles and tilted his head one way, then the other. He reached forward and unclasped the back of the gag. It fell off to the side of Matthew's head, a trail of spit following it.

"N-Na- Hng... I-Iv-" Matthew could hardly speak behind his moans. It was adorable. "Ivan! Sto-op..."

"Why?" Ivan sang, amusement glowing in his light eyes.

"Go-nn... Gonna cum... on m-my... fa-face!"

Ivan laughed at how cute his 'Mattvey' was being. He moved his hand from the headboard to Matthew's cock. At the base of his dick was a string tied into a bow, nearly hidden pas tthe large, desperate swell of his balls.

"Don't cum then." He said devilishly while pulling the string off.

Matthew screamed. He actually screamed out in pleasure and tightened against Ivan as he came buckets. Like he predicted- his cum splashed on his face. "Iva-an!" He moaned as he came, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and squeezing closed.

Ivan grunted and leaned forward, also reaching his limit. He came inside Matthew, his seed adding to the bulge in his stomach.

It was an adorable look for Matthew, Ivan thought, with cum covering his body and all tied up with a dick up his ass.

They were both still for a moment, the only sound in the room being the buzz of the vibrator and their laboured breaths.

At last Ivan moved, pulling himself out of Matthew. He smiled affectionately as the cum seeped from his twitching hole. He tugged the vibrator out, getting a small grunt from the exhausted man. He undid all of the bindings and threw them onto the floor.

They would worry about getting clean later.

Ivan fell on the bed beside Matthew and wrapped his arms around the small man, pulling his knees up so that Matthew was practically caged against him. Matthew returned the hug, and until (and even after) they fell asleep they lay there, cuddling.

**Haaahaha.**

**Hot.**

**There's an Animethon this Friday/Saturday and me and my friend are doing a USCan couple cosplay. I'm Canada, of course :P We're also doing Eremin. Speaking of Eremin, expect some Attack on Titan fics in the near future.**

**маленькая шлюха****: **_**Little whore**_

**да****: **_**Yes**_


	5. Chapter 5

"I never knew you could use your mouth like that, Mathieu."

Francis smiled at the young nation, lovingly stroking his soft hair as he swallowed his sperm. Matthew leaned away from the softening cock, wiping his mouth of access spit and cum. He sucked it all off of his fingers.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Papa." Matthew smiled up at his former guardian. "Was that good?"

"Ah, yes, it was very good." Francis reluctantly pulled his hand back from Matthew's head. "But we should both get ready for the meeting, right?"

"Right." Matthew agreed and watched as Francis smiled again and stalked away.

If only Francis knew Matthew had a vibrator (that had been turned off for some while now) shoved up his anus from his last encounter with Ivan.

It had been three days since Matthew's last event with the large Russian man. Every night he was in Ivan's apartment, and during the day he helped Francis with his own problems. Only once had he seen Romano again. He had tried, he honestly had, to build up the confidence to approach other countries. Confidence he just didn't have. He had stuck with the three other nations, but, this was the day he decided he would try harder.

Matthew was sitting with Alfred in the dining hall. It was breakfast. Alfred was going on about the new Captain America movie, but Matthew wasn't paying attention anymore. What if there was a Captain Canada? Worst superhero ever. He'd just apologize to all the villains! Then again, the villains wouldn't be much villain. Alfred called Matthew out on his grin.

"Alfred, M... Matthew!" Arthur called out harshly, pulling the chair out beside Alfred to sit in it. "Stop bothering this young lad with your boring superheros."

"I really don't mind, Arthur..." Matthew said in his all too quiet voice that, once again, went unnoticed by the already bickering nations. Matthew sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from his coffee that was souped up with maple syrup. It was a delicious combination!

"Yeah, well, fuck you old man!" Alfred snapped loudly, pulling Matthew out of his train of thought. He had no idea what had been happening with the two others, but Alfred seemed pretty pissed. His face was flushed with anger and his brows knit together furiously. He stood up, chair screeching backwards on the hard floor, and stomped away.

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That damn kid..." He said, squeezing his eyes shut and falling silent. Matthew sat hunched over and sipping his hot beverage. He couldn't break the awkward silence.

"Oh, Matthew." Arthur said as if he had just noticed his ex-colony. "How are you?"

Matthew glanced up at Arthur through his long lashes. Arthur was staring right back at him, but he looked uncomfortable. He was shifting around and glancing everywhere but Matthew. It was at this moment that Matthew realized Arthur would be perfect to lead into bed. They were close- closer than Matthew was with Lovino and Ivan- so it would be easier to build up the confidence.

With a large intake of breath, Matthew spoke up. "U-Um, Arthur, could you follow me? Please?" Without waiting for a response Matthew stood up, abandoning his drink at the table. It was a good sign when Matthew heard Arthur push away from his chair.

Matthew walked down a few hallways, suddenly stopping in front of a random room. He turned to Arthur, his ears red with embarrassment. Arthur stopped and stared at him. "I- um..." Matthew had no idea what to say. So, he did the only other thing he could think of. He pressed their lips together.

Arthur jumped slightly and didn't respond right away, but soon enough he was kissing Matthew back. Their heads tilted, trying to get better access, as their lips danced together. No one knew who stuck their tongue into who's mouth first, and no one knew who pushed them into the door of the room they had stopped in front of, and no one knew who opened the door to push them into the broom closet.

All they were focused on was the feeling of their lips together, tongue in tongue.

Matthew's hands found their way up Arthur's shirt, feeling his body up and down, while Arthur's hands trailed down his body to grope and massage his thighs. One of his hands cupped Matthews crotch and gave him a good squeeze. A small grunt came from Matthew.

Arthur pushed Matthew into the wall, knocking over some supplies. He wedged his knee between his legs, spreading them and grinding against his stiffening crotch.

"Matthew, Matthew," Arthur chuckled softly when the two pulled back to gasp for breath in the heated closet. "I never knew you, of all people, would approach me."

Matthew clutched to his hips.

"I'm glad." Arthur purred in Matthews ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.

Arthur pulled back again, only to rid himself of his shirt. Matthew decided it would be best for him to do the same. The two countries pressed their bare chests together, and Matthew was quick to feel up his former guardian. He ran fingers over all the scars he felt, mapping them out in his mind.

Their trousers and undergarments were quick to be thrown onto the ground. They rubbed their already hardening members together, hands clutching and clawing at anything they could get a hold of.

"You're bigger than me." Arthur 'tsk'd, staring down at their lengths jutting against each other.

Matthew laughed softly, too engrossed in their activity to answer.

Arthur's hands spread from Matthew's stomach, to his waist, to his round bottom. He groped Matthew, hands dipping closer and closer to the spot Matthew wanted it most. One hand disappeared from Matthew's ass, causing him to give a little whine. Arthur had brought the hand up to Matthew's mouth, fingers prodding both his holes.

Matthew welcomed in the fingers, eagerly sucking on them and running his tongue over them till they were dripping wet. Arthur grinned at him and brought them back to his twitching hole.

One finger slid in, pulling a moan out from Matthew. The finger could easily move in and out of Matthew, but two was a little tighter. Three needed more preparation. When Arthur had four fingers pumping inside the moaning Matthew, he came to the conclusion that it would be enough. His middle finger pressed into Matthew's spongy prostate and his back arched. Much to Matthew's dismay, Arthur pulled the fingers out.

"Face the wall, please, dear." Arthur commanded and Matthew happily obliged.

With his hands holding him to the wall, Matthew was open for all to see. Yet, for now, only for Arthur. Arthur leaned against him, his chest pressing into his back and his throbbing erection slipping past Matthew's entrance. No matter how many times it had happened already, Matthew always felt a thrill when he was being entered.

"You okay?" Arthur asked him, his hands sliding up and down his sides. After a moment of silence, Matthew nodded and gyrated his hips against the older man. Arthur groaned and snapped his hips back and into him again.

It was a slow, steady pace at first. Matthew bit into his hand to keep down any embarrassing noises that any country who walks by their broom closet could hear. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud enough, though.

"Matthew... so good." Arthur purred. His hands were groping Matthew all over, eventually one sticking to his chest and another tugging on his wavy blonde hair.

Matthew's dripping cock was begging to be touched, and, since Arthur was obviously avoiding it, Matthew let himself reach down.

"No," Arthur snapped, tugging on Matthew's hair harshly and, surprisingly, earning a pleasured cry. "I bet I can make you cum just from fucking you."

Matthew rapidly nodded. "F-Fuck me harder, then!" He said, glancing over his shoulder at the red-faced nation. Arthur grunted and happily did as he said, his thrusts turning harsher and each time going deeper and deeper in.

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, tears of pleasure springing in the corners of his eyes as it felt like a balloon was swelling inside him. His sexual noises took a high pitched turn and he clawed the wall.

"Arthur, c-coming, coming!" He cried out loudly, momentarily forgetting the haunting feeling of being caught as the balloon inside of him popped, his white seed spurting out of his cock and against the wall. His knees almost gave out under him, but Arthur was there to catch him.

As he had reached his climax, Matthew tightened around Arthur's swollen member and brought him over the edge, as well. Arthur pulled out like a gentleman should and covered Matthew's lower backside in his seed.

They stood, panting, sweaty, and hot, basking in their afterglow of sex.

Arthur sighed happily and massaged Matthew's sweaty thighs. "Heavens, Matthew. That was... that was amazing." Arthur gently grabbed Matthew's chin and turned his head to the side, attaching their lips in a soft, romantic kiss.

Matthew made a delighted sound in the back of his throat, his head thumping forward against the wall. There was a pleasurable sting in his scalp from the constant tugging.

"Mh, Arthur, babe, clean me up?" Matthew's arms slid from the wall, letting his head keep him steady.

It was lunch and, once again, Matthew was in the dining hall with Alfred.

"So that old bag came up to me and he looked really happy, y'know? And I was all 'Fucking why?' and he was all 'Jus' wan'ed ta apologize ta ya mate!' so I was all 'Fucking what?'" Alfred went on, making comical gestures to add to his story.

"Alfred, please work on your British accent. It makes people cry." Matthew teased, nudging his brother with his foot gently under the table. Alfred stuck out his tongue and nudged him back, only harder.

"Matthew, Alfred!" Arthur said, plopping down in a chair beside Matthew. "How are you two doing?"

"Good, thank you." Matthew said and smiled shyly at him, quickly breaking eye contact to look back at his poutine. Poutine, God's gift to mankind.

"You have a speech today, right? What's it on?" Arthur asked Matthew, staring happily at the boy.

"Oh, yes, I do!" Matthew said, his face brightening and looking back up at Arthur. No one ever asked him what his speeches in the world meetings were about. No one bothered to even listen. "It's about fossil fuels and some new ideas I came up with on how to preserve them all across the globe!"

"Really?" Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. "Usually countries only talk about how they would like to make their own country better."

Matthew shrugged sheepishly. "W-Well, uh..." He shrugged again, his cheeks tinting pink.

Arthur thought the blush suited him well.

**Oh shitshitshit.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long D: Forgive me, I'm a looser.**

**Anyways... the olympics are here! I'm so angry! At first, Canada was doing awesome, but now we're in 8th place. Fucking 8th!**

**Did I tell you all I'm going to be in the olympics one day?**

**c;**

**So, once again, I'm really sorry this took so long.**

**Little side note, Matthew is a complete bottom bitch in this, sorry if you expected otherwise.**

**Wow, I'm a big jerk.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
